


Of Strip Clubs and True Mates

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Fest [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Lapdance, M/M, Mates, Stripper Keith (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Lance didn't expect finding his mate in a seedy strip club.But now that he had him, he wasn't going to let him get away so easily.





	Of Strip Clubs and True Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in this delicious Halloween.  
One day closer to the horribly wonderful holiday.
> 
> Have a good Wednesday all, we're almost to the weekend!

It was another typical evening in the red light district at Club Zarkon. The deep purple sky was ablaze with a million stars, illuminated by the beautiful large and extremely close moon. The planet was home to thousands of species, all who frequently visited the red light district.

The street wasn’t seedy or tainted, but more of a futuristic metropolis, neon lit with floating signs advertising all of the offers of the street. Virtual reality, androids, and sex slaves – yup, they had that too. The red light district had everything anyone could ever ask for, the more illicit the better. It was all run via the underground, and word of mouth. But unfortunately for Keith, it was just another monotonous day of dancing and catering to customers while dressed in the skimpiest outfit his job had to offer.

At least this was one of the better clubs, but there were similarities with all strip clubs, regardless of how good they were. They all reeked of sweat and body odour and arousal. And this place catered only to males, which was another fuck you to Keith. The club was always overflowing with the most hideous, repulsive looking aliens he had ever seen. All different shapes and sized of species, with the weirdest looking erections Keith had ever seen.

He thanked the universe that he didn’t have to have sex with them, though it was one of the services that they offered, no one was able to afford a Galran hybrid – he was one of the golden boys in the club. The highest in price because of his hybrid Galran and exotic human mix.

He rarely found sex with any species exiting or worthwhile anyway, most of the partners he had had had not been very good, or even good to work with, despite how good looking they were.

He swallowed back his past unfulfilled sexual exploits and his attention was brought back to where he was standing, backstage, waiting for his name to be called so he could do his set. He ran his hands along his narrow waist and curved hips, checking to make sure his tail was flat and shiny. He just hoped his get up was worth the money he spent on it.

His outfit for choice today was a futuristic looking top and shorts that were like a second skin on him, stretching over him and hugging his chest and thighs, they had circles and slits cut out in certain places to give others a glimpse of what was underneath. It was simple, yet elegantly sexy.

He shook his head when he heard his name being called, heart racing, he sighed and got ready. _Here we go_. He strutted down the long runway, shaking his hips enticingly, moving and gyrating to the heavy dance music plating, gesturing to the audience as he moved to entertain the crowd. A rowdy crowd brought in the money after all.

His tail swayed suggestively as he seductively started to strip away his clothes, scanning the room to get an idea of how many times he was going to have to pretend to like what he was doing when he gave these ugly assholes a lap dance, and trying not to heave. He saw the usual men that frequented the club, and sucked in a tired breath. But then, his eyes froze and his breath caught in his throat.

_Wow…_that man was…beautiful, an _Altean?_ What was he even doing here? 

He realised that he had stopped dancing and was simply staring at the Altean before him, he stood a few feet taller than Keith, with a lean, muscular frame, short white hair, eyes as blue as the oceans of Earth and skin a caramel coffee brown, with two blue markings on the apples of his cheeks and pointed ears. He was hidden under a large hood, but Keith could see him so clearly, and his heart did a weird flip.

Keith whimpered, his cheeks bursting a bright red. The Altean smiled at him, and he felt his cheeks grow hotter. He couldn’t help but stare at the man, but he had to get back to work. He continued his dancing and his stripping, now with extra vigour. He suppressed the urge to stare at the Altean, the man was breath taking.

But he knew the man was probably there for the pretty girls, or the easier aliens. No one really ever went for a Galran after all. He may be a rare species, a good view to look at and throw money at, but he only ever got with the regulars, or the chumps who had way too much money.

_I wonder if he’s getting served, or has his eye on someone._

Keith wished he’d choose him, Altean’s were just as rare as Galran’s. Beautiful and sought for. This man had to be part of the royal family, or someone rich and high up.

“I’m telling you, Hunk. It’s him,” Lance murmured into his phone, looking up at the beautiful Galran on the stage. “I know it,”

_“Your mate is in a strip club,”_ Hun replied in the tech in his ear. _“I’m happy for you, but I’m not surprised,_”

Looking at the Galran, he knew he was it, no one had ever made him feel this…this…_sprung _in a long time, and a Galran hybrid of all aliens. Quiznak, he was usually really hard to please, he may flirt with everyone, but he had never actually taken them to bed, or _loved them. _He knew he had his mate. His other half. And his heart was telling him that the beautiful purple skinned Galran was it for him.

He was glad he had listened to his gut and gone into the strip club tonight, he never really went to places like this. He was a lot more regal, celestial as many had told him, but he was still a warrior, a paladin, and an Altean. That was why he would rather be out there, fighting and being a god damn amazing pilot in the galaxy than be with some alien who was being paid to be with him.

He rolled his eyes, that didn’t exactly answer what he was doing in the red light district tonight. He had learned a long time ago not to let his guard down, but he always knew to listen to his gut instincts.

As Keith played with himself, running his hands over his gorgeous chest, Lance felt his jeans grow tight. He glared at the other men watching his mate, giving him disgusting stares. But he couldn’t help that. That was what they were here for, that was what his mate worked as.

So instead, he got his drink and downed it, hoping the alcohol would drown his frustration, and boredom as female after female vied for his attention. He was hypnotised by Keith, gaze transfixed on those gold purple eyes, hair that was loose and spilling over his shoulders, body that was so sinuous and sweaty as he spun on the pole. His ass bouncing as he sashayed off the stage.

Lance knew what he had to do.

Keith let out a few pants of breath as he took a few moments to go to the bathroom and clean himself up. Thankfully there were machines here that cleaned him up completely, without him needing to take an actual shower – he loved taking showers though, feeling the water on his skin. It was something that was so inherently human, so peaceful.

He took a quick zap of a shower, reapplied his makeup and he changed into a casual yet sexy outfit, with an elaborately designed top and short shorts. Once ready, he stepped out, feeling a little more refreshed and ready to find out who had summoned him.

If anyone had at all.

He made his way to his screen, placing his hand on the plasma and waiting for it to beep with the faces of the men with the club. He usually never got anyone, just some cheap lap dances, or him serving them drinks. No one could afford him. So he was just ready to turn and leave, when the screen beeped.

A name, followed by the information of the person who had spent money on him, popped up on his screen. Ho…holy crap. Someone had…someone had _bought him? _As in full on, not just for a few hours, or a night, or anything, but actually, legit _bought him?_

What the quiznak? Was Zarkon allowing this?

He swiped along the screen and saw the name ‘Lance McClain’, and raised an eyebrow. Lance…McClain? Who was that? What if it was the Altean he had seen? That man looked like he had a lot of money…enough to _buy _him though? Keith’s life couldn’t be that good, could it?

He swooned at the idea of the beautiful Altean and all they could do together. Maybe he could finally have a life outside of the crap he had to go through night after night? He didn’t waste another second of silly dreams, and instead scanned through the rest of the information of the man who had bought him.

The gorgeous Altean must be with a girl, maybe someone as pretty as Nyma, or Axca, they were the exotic and pretty ones. They got the most attention with the men. They also got the most credits.

There was a knock on the door to his room before it opened and his mistress Haggar is making her way into the room, grinning from ear to ear as she looked at him.

“Someone had bought you,” she said, beckoning him closer, grabbing onto his arm and dragging him out of his room. “He has paid good money for you, whore. Don’t make him wait,”

Keith growled at her jab at him, but he let her drag him. He was going to get out of here, finally have a life that wasn’t stripping and looking at ugly, greedy men. Instead, he was going to be stuck with one man for the rest of his days. Great.

The club was packed as they made their way through the side aisles and towards the back of the club, where the rooms were. Haggar pushed the door open and practically threw Keith into the room.

This was it.

The man he was to call master was turned away, facing the other end of the wall, talking to someone on the phone. But Keith knew who he was. He felt it deep inside his body, making him tingle and pant for more.

It was the Altean. He turned to face Keith and the Galran felt his entire body turn hot.

“Hello,”

Keith reprimanded himself for laughing nervously, fidgeting with his fingers behind his back like a little school girl, cringing on just how self-conscious he was being with this beautiful man. He had a stupid notion that this must be wrong. He must be in the wrong room. But Haggar was never wrong.

“What would you like for me to do for you, sir?” Keith asked, well if Lance had bought him, he belonged to the Altean, and that meant Lance could do whatever he wanted to Keith.

“Lance,” he stated, holding a hand to his chest as if to motion himself. “Call me Lance, Keith.”

Keith bit his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth. “L-Lance,”

God, he couldn’t even say the man’s name. So instead he continued to state what he could do for him – what he _would _do for him. His heart fluttered, he needed to stay with him. “I-I do lap dances, private strip shows, with just me or another…I’ll do..._anything _you want, Lance.”

Lance remained quiet for a moment, and Keith’s nervousness rose to a fever pitch. Did he say too much, did he not say enough? Would Lance turn him away and go for another dancer, another _girl? _Was he going to be stuck in this hell hole for the rest of his life?

Lance made his way to the chair in the edge of the room, leaning back on it. “I’ve never had a lap dance before,”

Yeah, okay. Okay, Keith could do that. He did lap dances in his sleep for gods sake, and for all sorts of seedy men. He could do it for him. But…this was Lance, and Keith really wanted to impress him.

So he put on his breathy, sexy voice and made his way over to Lance. “Okay then, you just sit there and enjoy yourself,”

He pressed a hand to Lance’s strong chest, leaning forward and giving him a wolfish look. He trailed his fingers along Lance’s shoulders, going all the way around him, watching him watch him. When he returned to the front, he sat down on top of Lance, straddling his thighs and facing him. He felt Lance swallow hard, and preened internally at being able to make him feel that way.

Lance’s heart was racing in anticipation, the same way he felt when he was on his ship, flying high in the skies. He subconsciously sucked in Keith’s intoxicating scent and was hooked on the feel of his mate.

Keith leaned into him, whispering enticing words. “So, since this is your first time, I need to tell you the rules.” His mouth was plush against Lance’s cheek, a breath away, so close. “No touching, and keep your legs spread for me, baby,”

He moved then, undulating and grinding down on Lance’s impressive cock, he revelled in Lance’s breathing turning chaotic, eyes darkening with want. He kept to the rules, grabbing hold of the chair in a bout not to touch. Keith really hated that rule right now, he was desperate to feel those hands on him.

Lance was…something else. He himself was feeling so hot got the man, a frantic pitter patter of his heart trying to force itself out from his ribs. He moaned when he heard Lance groaning in ecstasy.

He continued his dance, swirling and grinding against Lance’s lap, against his cock, turning a moving to the obscene music playing in the club speakers. He grinded down and Lance thrusted up. He was never this sleazy, his movements never this robust. But just looking at Lance, seeing the way his eyes were glazed and so naughty. It betrayed everything ethereal about him. His desire was intense, carnivorous. Keith could taste their want in the air.

He was desperate for more, so he settled into his lap again, gyrating his hips into Lance’s aching, throbbing cock, mind blown with his beautiful features. He no longer was able to make any sense of who was teasing and who was being teased. Lance’s muscles were so firm along his fingertips, the sound of his baritone moans vibrated to Keith’s very core.

He stripped off his shirt, bending over to show off his chest, strong abs and pert nipples. He listened to the fragile whimpers and gasps as he grinded and thrust against him more, feeling his own cock wanting more.

Lance sucked in a deep breath, nails digging into the wood of the chair. Keith’s scent, his touch, the way his magnificent body trembled, the way he nibbled on his ear, his tongue moist in a point, nibbling, sucking on it. The way he dug his fingers into Lance’s hair, kissing and sucking at his neck, gasping his name, rubbing his body against his chest, harder, tender, driving Lance delirious with lust.

This was not the same Keith Haggar had told him about. _“Are you sure you want to buy him? He is not a good sex slave. He does not know how to do anything except dance. He is just a pretty little whore, a trinket for your collection. You can buy better, others who can treat you right.”_

Fuck, either Haggar was playing him like a fiddle – Keith _had _been expensive after all – or Keith was feeling their bond, their mating. It made Lance want to dominate Keith. He wanted to pull at that mullet and do filthy things to him, he wanted to drive his cock into Keith’s pretty little hole until he was screaming in pleasure.

Yes, he would savour his mate. Keith was his now after all. He had bought this beautiful Galran fair and square.

Keith moved a little harder now, going with the tempo of the music, wild and free as he grinded against him, thrusting hard and drenching them both in their joined orgasm. Savagely howling in their rapture, bodies quaking and convulsing as he watched Keith cry out to the heavens.

“Ho-okay, I wasn’t expecting that,” Keith sighed against his ear, mind hazy with the aftershocks of what may have been the best orgasm he had ever had in his life. He held onto Lance’s strong, sweat drenched neck.

Lance chuckled. “I’m guessing an orgasm wasn’t on the table, but I’m not complaining,”

Keith shivered from the sultry sound of his voice. He wanted more, and he wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted. Lance had bought him after all, he had to show his new master a good time.

Lance seemed to be on the same wavelength, whispering sensuously in his ear. “I have an idea,”

“What idea?” Keith breathed out, ready to do whatever his master wanted of him.

“Let’s go back to my place,” He said, but then paused. “I mean, if you want to, I know I bought you, but I don’t want you to think you have to – you know,”

Keith sensed the severe yearning in his tone and let out a breath. So his master wanted him but didn’t want him like that? No, he did want him like that, but he didn’t want Keith to think that was why he had bought him. What? He was confusing himself. His skin was still tingling and he fought back at the tormenting fire igniting in his body, wanting to listen to Lance and just follow him to the end of the world, to have that thick cock he had grinded to inside him.

“You…you’re still hard,” he stated dumbly, not really sure what he wanted to do. There was so much rushing through his head. He didn’t know what to think first. Lance thrust up into him, and Keith whimpered at the friction, body sensitive to his touch.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asked, “Is that allowed?”

Keith was quiet for a moment, wondering just why Lance was asking for permission. But then he thought about it. There were rules, weren’t there. Rules about this. But, Lance had bought him, they were…together now. He nodded, and was engulfed in Lance’s wonderful mouth, feeling him do something sensual and naughty with his lips and tongue. He moaned, biting back at Lance’s bottom lip, not wanting him to stop.

“Let’s get out of here,” he murmured into those lips, breathing heavy and body hot. He wanted out of here now, and he wanted to be with Lance.

They snuck out of the club, like a couple of teenagers, and headed to the building where the ships were located. Lance had a cruiser, a fast speed machine that thrummed to life between his thighs as he sat behind Lance, arms curled around his strong chest, waiting for the bike to thrust forward. If it weren’t for the very sweet need the felt for one another, and the thought of fucking somewhere nicer than a cruiser, Keith would have lay on the cruiser and let Lance fuck him there.

Moments later, they made their way to Lance’s ship, a small dark blue ship that stood tall in the night sky. They quickly got inside and Lance started her up. They were quick to exit the planet. Keith gave one last look at the place he had spent his entire life and grinned.

Good riddance.

They drifted in the vastness of space, and Lance got up from his seat, having put his ship to autopilot back to his home planet. He was planning on showing Keith the ship interiors but Keith caught him by surprise and pinned him up against the metal wall.

He grinned down at Keith, a bewitching twinkle in his eye. “Before we continue,” he said, leaning his head back away from those tempting lips. “I need to tell you something,”

Keith nodded, attacking Lance’s lips with his own. “Talk later, fuck me, now.”

Breath abandoned Lance’s lungs as Keith deepened their kiss, carnivorous, like a glutton, gorging on his taste. Holy crap, Keith was perfect.

“Baby, I need to…” Keith pressed their lips together again, growling as if the very thought of them being apart was a sin. “No, Keith. Listen.” He held onto Keith’s shoulders and pushed him back.

Keith’s face fell, bat like ears drooping. “Do…do you not want to—”

“I do. _Believe me, _I want nothing more than to continue,” Lance replied quickly, taking one look at the Keith and resisting the temptation to just have his way with him. “I got to tell you that we…we’re more than just _us_. We’re mates,”

“Huh?” Either Keith was feeling love drunk, or he was just being adorable as fuck.

“Galran’s and Altean's, we mate…well, our kinds have one mate,” Lance tried to explain, but it was getting very difficult. “We are meant to be together, that was why I bought you. When I first saw you, I knew. And I know you feel the same way too,”

It…it made sense. The absolute need he felt for Lance. He had never felt so strongly for another person. His cock throbbed, growing more and more inflamed with need. He wanted to kiss Lance again, he was desperate for it. He lunged at Lance then, kissing him with a need so sweet, indulging in his taste, his scent, his touch.

They moved together then, in a sensual dance. Keith raised his legs up Lance’s waist, pushed up against the wall. Lance’s hands slid down his lower back, around his pert ass and slipped underneath his underwear and between his legs, circling his hands around Keith’s dripping cock. Keith moaned against his mouth, slick with their saliva as pleasure crashed upon him like a wave.

He moved his other hand into Keith’s hole, pressing against the slick produced there. He almost came from the sweet heat he met. Keith really was made for him, why else would he be producing so much slick?

He abandoned Keith’s lips, promising more with each open mouth kiss trailing to his ear, his neck and throat. Crap, he tasted so sweet. And he was trembling, flesh sensitive to Lance’s tongue, teeth and lips. Lance grinned, showering his skin with moist and warm affection.

His quivering breath and siren like moans stimulated and invigorated Lance, revealing just how much Keith was yearning for him. His slick was sweet, webbing Lance’s hands as he dipped his fingers in and out of that hot heat. Keith was so hot, so tight, so wonderful and Lance could not wait to thrust into him and hear him moan so wonderfully.

Keith’s voice trembled as he moaned, begging for Lance to get inside him. “Please Lance, I want you,”

“You do, do you?” Lance couldn’t help but tease his beautiful mate. “My mate wants my cock, does he?”

Keith moaned as the sound of Lance’s voice seemed to reverberate around him, caressing deep within him. “Yes, your mate wants it,”

Lance grinned, stroking Keith’s cock and pressing his fingers at that one spot inside Keith that made stars erupt in his eyes. He squeaked under his breath, muttering just how incredible he was feeling and how no one had ever made him feel this excited. His insides were screaming, coiling and convulsing.

“You…oh god Lance…” He tried to voice his feelings, knowing he was babbling. “Oh quiznak, don’t stop, don’t _ever _stop…so good, oh…”

“What can I say,” Lance grunted, plunging two fingers inside him, massaging at that one spot that turned him into a mess. “I love to please you, my beautiful mate,”

His fragile voice made Lance ache. His voice quaking as he breathed naughty things against his ear, his own arousal making his head spin and throb in agony. There was so much innocence in Keith, a stripper who had used his body to create such a wonderful orgasm to spill forth. It made him angry and jealous to know someone else had seen his beautiful mate like this.

He snarled against Keith’s ear. “You like my fingers in you? Are you my dirty little whore?”

Keith growled, fangs bared, mouth open wide as he cried out. “Don’t…not that…anything but that word,”

“Alright baby,” Lance cooed, soothing his beautiful mate. So his mate didn’t like it rough, that was surprising, but Lance grinned, he preferred to pamper his mate anyway. “I’m going to make my kitten feel so good on my cock,”

Keith whimpered, asking for more. “Please…more, Lance, please,”

Lance was hypnotised by the beauty in Keith’s voice when he begged, so close to the edge, almost to the point of rapture. He was the most beautiful thing Lance had ever seen. A sadistic feeling came upon him then, and he started to move his fingers faster, squeezing Keith’s cock more as he slicked his cock with his own precum. Keith cried out, voice turning hoarse and broken as he came, spilling between them, his back arched like a masterpiece.

Lance smiled. “You look so beautiful,” he murmured, pressing a heated kiss against Keith’s throat, teeth digging into his skin, creating small welts against the porcelain purple. He felt Keith’s shallow breathing deepen as he came back from his high. He pressed into Lance, curling into him like a kitten.

He was pouting.

“What’s wrong kitty?” Lance asked, his slick fingers moving slowly in his wet hole, just stuffing him full for now. “Why is my mate pouting so cutely?”

"Want you!" Keith whined in ecstasy, thrusting his body down against Lance’s fingers. He dug his claws into Lance’s back, more animal than human now. Shivers wracked his body, golden eyes rolling back, eyelids flickering as he tried to reach that precipice again.

He was so beautiful. Lance couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He pulled Keith from the wall, and back to the small bed against the wall. His tongue played fantastic little bites on Keith’s neck. He lay Keith down on the downy softness, and moved between his legs. He pressed his mouth to Keith’s hips, sucking a deep hickie against the purple skin. He trailed up, playing with one of his aching nipples, pulling just enough to cause an exquisite pleasure pain, before he suckled it in apology.

Keith howled with the bliss of it all, desire panging deep within him, burning. He grasped onto Lance, tugging him up and pressing their lips together in a vicious need. Not able to take holding back from his restless need, an animalistic, wicked lust in his blue eyes. He was hungry to indulge in more of Keith, but he knew this would be the first of many, many times they would be like this together.

Keith’s hands gripped on his head, nails digging into his scalp, lips pressing into his own, making his body tremble as he thirsted for Keith. Moans were tumbling out of his mouth, exploding from his throat, exhaling tremors that overwhelmed his body. Tugging off all of their clothing, his heart stopped when he saw Lance before him, naked and so beautiful.

Mate…he understood it then. They were mates.

So lost in his need, he didn’t notice Lance move until he felt that thick, hot cock plunge into him, rigid and strong, stuffing him full, splitting him open. Keith cried out, his voice breathless and broken as Lance started moving. It was such a primal, scorching sensation, terrifyingly beautiful that shuddered through his entire body, right to his very soul.

Lance filled him up perfectly.

They moved as if they were possessed, relentless to their need, ploughing together, plunging deep, deep, deeper still. Rough, wet, sweet, slick, words no longer there, just mouths open, animal like sounds ardently painting the air, delicious and depraved. Wishing this moment would never end. Only sweetened with the notion that they would be able to do this forever.

The urgency was furious between them, heat wild, coalescing between them, it didn’t take long before Keith had lost his voice completely, a guttural scream escaping his battered throat as he came, convulsing around Lance, tears pricking the corner of his eyes from the sheer wondrous feeling. He was in heaven. And when Lance followed him, growling gruffly and passionately, howling into his skin as he too came, he had ascended.

They fell back on the bed, spent and sated thoroughly. Minds in a state of complete bliss, Keith couldn’t think of anything else. He gazed at the wonderful man he called his own, not able to believe that he was actually here, away from the hell of the club.

“What did I do to deserve you,” he murmured to the air.

Lance grinned, his eyes sparkling. “You were mine from the moment we were born, my kitten, you didn’t do anything but _live,”_

Keith grinned, laying back on the bed, holding Lance close to him, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Lance following quickly behind. He didn’t know what to expect next, but he was ready for whatever the future would bring. As long as he had Lance by his side, he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so what do you think?


End file.
